The present disclosure relates to toners. In particular, the present disclosure relates to polyester based toners incorporating styrene/acrylate latexes to reduce production costs.
Attempts to reduce polyester latex fractions by replacement with less expensive poly(styrene/acrylate) latexes in toner particle production has been hampered by rejection of the latter latex either during aggregation/coalescence or during washing. Moreover, attempts to use these apparently disparate resins together have been frustrated by process complexity, causing significant changes in processing parameters during aggregation/coalescence.